An x-ray flat panel detector which is an x-ray detector having a plurality of x-ray detection elements 2-dimensionally arrayed thereon is used in x-ray diagnostic imaging systems. In the x-ray flat panel detector, a line noise in column direction or in row direction of the arrayed x-ray detection elements is sometimes observed when displaying an x-ray image. Therefore, it is necessary to correct the line noise in the x-ray diagnostic imaging systems having the x-ray flat panel detector.
One example of the line noise correction is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In Patent Literature 1, an x-ray imaging device having a structure that line noise correction is performed by shielding an x-ray detection element positioned in a certain portion of an x-ray flat panel detector with lead or the like and by using output data of the x-ray detection element in the shielded portion. Therefore, the portion of the data used in the line noise correction are read out is always fixed.
However, since the shielded portion is always fixed in Patent Literature 1, the output data of the x-ray detection element in the shielded portion is fixed. Thus, a change in portion (effective visual field) for obtaining an x-ray image of an object to be examined in the x-ray flat panel detector is not considered in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2000-33083